For A Pessimist
by shin0bu
Summary: I'm Pretty Optimistic. Zuko-centric. Why am I so bored that I'm actually taking Uncle's advice?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Or Paramore's song, which for the oddest reason inspired the title and summary--considering the fact it doesn't match the story. (shrugs)

_**Title: For a Pessimist**_

_**By: Shuramai**_

_**Summary: I'm Pretty Optimistic. Zuko-centric. Why am I so bored that I'm actually taking Uncle's advice?**_

* * *

_**2008 Year of the Hog Monkey, sometime during the beginning of spring, in the Western Air Temple**_

This entry is already starting out wrong.

I think its actually closer to being the beginning of summer than spring.

Whatever.

Anyways, Uncle had once mentioned that writing down my thoughts in a journal would be a beneficial practice. He had mentioned that it was therapeutic effects--_not that I'm insinuating that you're starting to become as psychopathic as your sister, Prince Zuko!--_and he had then muttered under his breath that if it would stop the occasional random people being thrown overboard, it would also be a blessing.

Personally, I just think he was trying to figure out when and if I would start dating. Or if I actually enjoyed tea. Which, I'll admit, isn't so bad--just as long as there is some kind of sweetener like sugar or honey in it.

Uncle doesn't believe in either of those things, though, because he believes it ruins the flavor.

Gods--I can't believe I'm actually writing about tea.

I can't believe I'm actually _writing. _

If word gets out to the others, they will laugh at me, choke on their own spit, die, and come back as poltergeists.

Who will still be laughing at me.

I'd better hide this journal thing somewhere safe.

_**2008 Year of the Hog Monkey, sometime during the beginning of summer, in the Western Air Temple (two days after the last entry)**_

I kind of wish I had a calendar to actually tell days--since I can't I guess I'll try to improvise...

Anyways, I guess I'll try to explain more about my recent urge to write my thoughts down.

The others were digging around the temple, when they found this--and a few other things, randomly lying in different areas. Aang, Haru, and Teo were busy trying to ponder how and why some of these things still seemed usable after 100 years, and I _almost _mentioned that it was some stuff that might've been left behind when I was last here. But I didn't say anything, because Katara kept _staring _at me, like I was some kind of rabid dog.

She's starting to get on my nerves, a bit, to tell the truth.

I don't really blame her, though--sometimes, I'd like to whack myself over the head with one of Uncle's Pai Sho boards, if any were present, for being such an idiot...but, they'd probably end up giving me a concussion.

I wonder what we're having for dinner?

_**2008 Year of the Hog Monkey, a few hours later, around midnight**_

We had soup for dinner. And rice--but that was okay. It's better than nothing.

I had to stay up late to wash the few, meager dishes we have. By the time I finished, everyone was asleep, and I got to my room without running into anyone, thank the Gods.

I was starting to get paranoid about someone finding this.

I'm not supposed to actually _have _this journal. I didn't let any of the others see it, because once Aang mentioned that he wished he had paper so he could entertain himself like he used to by making origami.

Origami is nice. But this thing is something Uncle once gave me, and even if I didn't want to keep it before, I do now.

And I guess it wouldn't be _so _bad if someone were to find it. _(Just, Gods, don't let it be Sokka, or else he'd __**never **__let me live this down!)_

I'd better stop writing--don't have many candles, and I don't want to waste one trying to write random, useless junk in it.

_**Noon, The Next Day**_

I believe its a waste of ink to write in the year.

Anyways, its not like this anyone will care what year it was. I'm the only one writing _and _reading this, and its not like years later, it will be in a museum at some College or University somewhere.

Unless I become Fire Lord someday. And the day that happens, rat pigs will fly.

Either that, or my father will miraculously never bend again.

Yeah, right.

Well, I'm bored out of my mind right now. It's been raining all day, and Katara is training Aang outside, while the others are _still _exploring the Temple. Or at least, that's their _excuse_, as I know for a fact that Haru and Sokka have been trying to play Four Kingdoms without the kids around, so they can bet money.

They better hope that Toph doesn't find out where they've hidden themselves, or she'll throw a fit because she wasn't invited.

I was invited, but I declined, as I'm sure Katara will blame me for teaching her _innocent _older brother how to gamble. Not that I'm afraid of her. Not at all. I'm broke.

Sounds like there is a commotion coming from near Teo's room. I'll write later.

_**Midnight, still the same day**_

Gods--today had to have been the worst day of my life. I'm completely serious.

Oh, sure, everything was fine, albeit a bit boring, until I heard shouts coming from Teo's room and I (being the brilliant genius I am) ran to investigate. I was half sure that the commotion was being caused was due to a surprise attack by my sister, or _Teh Combustion Man, _as Sokka likes to call one of the last people I had contracted to capture Aang, who is probably enjoying the view of the bottom of the canyon right about now.

(For the record, Sokka, _Teh _is not even a word. Just saying.)

Regardless, I ran out of my room with my swords drawn, nearly sprained my ankle as I leaped through to Teo's room and almost impaled The Duke as he ran out carrying two large pouches. Sokka and Haru were yelling, and the next thing I knew, I was hanging by my shirt several feet in the air.

Well, what had happened was that, despite the fact that The Duke was younger than _Aang, _Haru and Sokka had invited him to play Four Kingdoms. The Duke had been winning--which astounds me, I really thought that those guys were a lot _smarter _than that--and when Haru and Sokka tried back out of their bets, The Duke got angry, and took the money anyways.

Haru and Sokka began shouting at him that he had _cheated, _and there had been a fight for the money pieces in the bags, and The Duke finally ran out of the room, just as I ran _in _and Haru Earthbended.

This led me to be hanging by the scruff of my shirt, several feet in the air, with no way to get down.

And then both boys left, trying to catch the little pipsqueak, waving me off with a "We'll be back in a second, Zuko!" and they _forgot about me. __**For the entire afternoon. **_

It was several hours later, when Toph rescued me. She had remembered that I was a part of the group now, and had noticed that I was missing.

I don't know what is sadder. The fact that I was not missed, not even by Katara, who makes sure I'm constantly under surveillance because _I'm not to be trusted, _or the fact that if I really wanted to, I could've flown off and informed _The Fire Lord _of where Aang and the others were, without anyone becoming the least suspicious of where I'd gone.

Not that I ever would, I'm just saying.

Take _that _Katara. I'm so on Aang's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Title: For a Pessimist**_

_**By: Shuramai**_

_**Summary: I'm Pretty Optimistic. Zuko-centric. Why am I so bored that I'm actually taking Uncle's advice?**_

_A/N: I know that the time between The Western Air Temple and The Firebending Masters isn't a long time. But in this fic, the time was stretched a little, just for the sake of the fic. This fic ends at the beginning of Firebending Masters. _

* * *

_**Day Later**_

Note to self. Find a way to get into a town to buy a maybe find a creative way to write down the date, somehow.

Nothing really new to report. Dinner was rice (again) and soup. Luckily, it was edible this time, as it was Sokka's turn to cook and not Katara's. I'm kind of surprised that no one has mentioned to Katara that she's a terrible cook, but I have seen Haru trying to come up with excuses as to why Katara "should get some rest" and attempting to coerce Sokka into making dinner instead.

Of course, when Sokka does cook, he usually complains. Today he was complaining horribly loudly that his body had become a giant bruise (here he glared at me) and that swordsmen do not cook.

I finally decided to make tea, just to get him to shut up. Just because I beat him at our little sparring match does not mean he has to act like a sore loser for the entire day. Besides, he shouldn't blame _me _for winning. He should be trying to get better instead.

Sokka has the potential to be a really good swordsman--I had thought he'd be good, even before I heard he'd trained with Master Piandao.

Not even _I _trained with him.

Well, I'd better get to bed. I've been trying to shoo Momo out of my room for the past hour, simply because he keeps trying to look through my things, and I'm afraid he'll end up leaving my diary journal someplace everyone will find it.

_**DL2(Day Later, second day)**_

Found a new way to write down the date.

Anyways, its already been two days since it has started raining, and _hasn't stopped. _

The kids are going insane with boredom. Even Teo, who likes to tinker with stuff like his inventive father, has been going around and around all over the Temple. Sokka has challenged me twice to spar--and Haru has been chucking small pebbles at the rain outside. Toph has been trying to pick fights with _The Duke _all day, and those two get along pretty well normally.

Even Aang and Katara look like they're about to start fighting.

All I did was mumble something about having a headache, and managed to escape to my room, where I am writing this.

It is so boring...maybe I'll take a nap and

_**DL2 (still second day)**_

I am so dead. So dead, dead, dead, and by dead, I mean humiliated beyond my wildest dreams.

Teo walked in. To my room--where I told him to _never _come in. I told _everyone _not to come into my room. And if I didn't, then they should've known not to come in anyways. Its instinct. _**You do not go into a ex-Prince's room. **_

Even if there is nothing in his room but a sleeping cot and a bag. You _still_ do not go into his room.

I was in the middle of writing that sentence, and he walks in.

"Oh, Zuko. I really am bored. So bored, that I have decided to come into your Sanctuary, where no one else has tread, because you are scary and I am so brainless as to forget this fact at this very moment. So... Sorry to interrupt--but I was bored. What're you doing?"

Okay, so maybe he didn't _exactly say that, _but close enough. I tried to hide my journal discreetly and instead, he rolls over and yanks it away from me and began to read some of the passages out loud.

And then promptly laughed himself into a stupor. He left, still laughing.

If he tells anyone, I'll kill him. I swear I will.

_**DL3**_

So Teo didn't tell anyone. I've hid my journal even more securely in my room, and now will try to write only at night, even if it means I have to snatch a few candles from under Katara's watchful nose.

The rain finally stopped. The kids were really glad--and Haru and Toph had been practicing bending with wet Earth. It eventually ended up being an impromptu lesson/mud fight, and everyone, including me, also ended up being covered in mud.

I can still feel mud in my _ears. _Not a pleasant experience.

On another note, it has been brought to my attention that Haru and Sokka have been looking for the money that The Duke rightfully took from them. Toph was complaining today about it during breakfast, and The Duke just laughed about it. Katara wasn't too amused, but Aang just grinned and told Sokka that maybe _he'd _play with him, once Sokka got that much money again.

Sokka just scowled, and Haru stalked off.

Katara then proceeded to glare at me, and immediately asked if I had anything to do with this.

I need sleep.

_**DL3 (later that night)**_

I hate Katara. And no, its not because "I'm secretly in love with her" as Toph suggests.

I'd sooner fall in love with Toph herself than with Katara. Not that I'm saying I like Toph. I like Mai.

But, whatever.

I have decided that today, I will start a count. I will count how many times Katara glares at me, and see how many glares she has given me by the end of the week.

I estimate she will have glared at me at the very least, 100 times. Starting tomorrow (or later today, as I believe it has to be three in the morning or so).

And what exactly am I doing up at three or four in the morning?

Well...I'll write it tomorrow. So...tired.

_My name's Zuko and I love to write because it helps me sort out my feelings also I think that flowers and ponies are awesome and I love to act emo _

_**DL4 **_

Teo is dead. I don't care if I'm kicked out--HE'S DEAD.

_**DL6**_

Now that I'm a little more calm...I'll just _calmly _write down what happened two days ago.

Ever since Teo discovered my...secret journal...(That sounded really girly, didn't it?) I haven't been able to get much sleep. My hiding spot for this thing was...a bit obvious. And even though I tried to stay up for longer periods of time than usual, I couldn't stay up all night, every night.

Unfortunately, Teo found my journal, stole it, and _defiled _it. And by _defile, _I mean he scribbled that nonsense all about my liking ponies, and then, to add insult to injury, he showed it to The Duke.

But that's okay. I've got something of Teo's which is also rather amusing.

I just hope he doesn't freak out when he finds Mr. Snugglekins is gone from his bedroom.

_**DL6 (later)**_

I feel kind of bad--but I've made a truce with Teo, and have returned his stuffed bear to his room.

Teo, it's odd to note, has a tendency to overlook things and when he found out "Mr. Snugglekins" had mysteriously disappeared, he almost began to cry. It kind of worried me...and disturbed me. He's a little too old to be worried about stuffed animals.

We negotiated...and he promised that he wouldn't breathe a word about my journal to anyone else, and he would not steal it again, and in return, he would get his bear back.

But I forgot about one thing...

Now, I have to figure out how I'm supposed to bribe The Duke into not revealing to anyone about the existence of my journal.

Why do I have this bad feeling that this is going to go wrong somehow?

_**DL7**_

Well, the feeling hasn't gone away.

But I think that mostly has to do with the fact that I've caught some kind of bug. My nose won't stop running, and everyone else is sneezing and coughing all over the place. The Duke himself is running a fever.

I blame the mud fight.

Well, at least that means that I don't have to worry about everyone discovering my journal and laughing at me. At least, not until the kid's recovered.

I've never felt so glad to be sick in my life.

And no matter how delirious or sick I get, I will not, I repeat, _**WILL NOT**_, suck on frogs to get better. So Aang better not come and start asking me, because I've already seen him asking the others. They almost puked when he asked them if they would like to try the "remedy".

Believe it or not, I feel bad for Aang. He may not be sick, but trying to take care of sick people is no walk in the park either.

I'd better get some rest. I have a headache...

_**DL7 (later that night)**_

I've been running a fever--which is no laughing matter, as my fevers get higher than normal people, thanks to my firebending. Don't know why Azula never seemed to get them, even if she was sick with a cold.

It was probably the evil in her.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Title: For a Pessimist**_

_**By: Shuramai**_

_**Summary: I'm Pretty Optimistic. Zuko-centric. Why am I so bored that I'm actually taking Uncle's advice?**_

A/N: One more chapter to go. In the meantime, enjoy :)

* * *

_**DL8**_

Haru was laughing at me today. I don't know if it was the fever, or if the Duke has finally told someone else about my dia--journal. _**Journal.**_

My nose also won't stop running. I hate being sick---it makes me in a bad mood. Luckily, it didn't last too long, because we had cake, cooked by Avatar Aang himself. (Katara didn't cook, as she is also sick).

Aang explained that he didn't know how to cook too much, but he figured that we all needed some kind of treat, since we were sick and all. No one had the heart to tell him that it tasted like bread, but I think that maybe my taste buds were going haywire. Once again, I blame the cold.

Not much else to report. I've been laying in bed and drawing all day--Sokka did the same, getting his own paper from leftover flyers he used in Ba Sing Se.

Not to be overly critical...but he's not very good at it.

_**DL9**_

I had a long talk with Teo today.

Turns out that, while he did show The Duke the diary, he never mentioned that it was mine. In fact, he never mentioned it was a diary at all. All he did was show off--the kid apparently can't read _or _write, and Teo was trying to persuade The Duke into letting Teo teach him.

"All I said was--look, Duke, I can write _My name's Zuko and I love to write because it helps me sort out my feelings also I think that flowers and ponies are awesome and I love to act emo._He thought it would be cool to learn to write after that. See,I...kind of figured that if I told him, about you having a diary, everyone would find out and--and well--I like living."

Smart move, Teo. Very smart.

While this news gave me relief, the day wasn't exactly pleasant (even if we were all mostly over our colds).

Sokka, brillant genius he is, got tired of being confined to the Temple and borrowed my balloon for the day. Without telling anyone, or even asking my permission to use the balloon or not. He didn't come until the sun was nearly set, and we were all on edge for most of the day.

He got scolded severely by everyone, including Haru, who has to be the most easy going person besides Aang around here.

Sokka was sheepish, but he brought back some more of our necessary supplies that we'd been running out of . He even brought something that was unnecessary, and everybody kind of forgave him for scaring us so badly.

I don't know just how much money Sokka has, or if he's a good thief or _what, _but the kid brought back _chocolate. _

That stuff is expensive--I've only eaten it once before, when I was about Aang's age, and back then it was rare for most nobility to have it. I remember that I had shared some of that candy with Azula's friends (because Azula had refused to share) and Mai had loved it.

Ty Lee got some kind of sugar rush off of it though--not a good sight. You think she's bad now--if she got ahold of _chocolate..._

Not pretty.

I'm going to hide my chocolate away somewhere safe--hopefully near my diary. That way, it'll serve as a distraction/bribe to whoever is reading this--and maybe they'll have mercy?

I really _am _getting paranoid.

_**DL10**_

Someone stole Katara's chocolate--**not me, **contrary to popular belief.

I had decided that I would eat my treat close to the fountain--well, not that it was a conscious decision, I'd just been waiting for lunch and my chocolate had been in my pocket, _melting, _and I thought, what the heck? Why _shouldn't _I eat it?

So when I was halfways done, here comes Miss I-Hate-Your-Guts-Zuko, and guess what the first thing she does when she lays eyes on me?

She _tackles me. __**Hard. **_

Katara is supposed to be _nice. _A bit of nag, but _nice _and _kind _according to everyone else. She's supposed to be understanding and _forgiving. _She's not supposed to attack first and ask questions later--and yeah, I'm not exaggerating. It was a _physical attack--_she started punching me!

Well, I'll admit, she didn't actually land a blow, because Toph yanked her away from me, muttering something about 'time of the month' and 'PMS', and then she draged Katata away, all while Katara was yelling at me to give her back her chocolate.

Yeah...I thought it was weird too.

Afterwards, she ignored me for the rest of the day--since it was nice outside and no one was sick, Aang was practicing his Earthbending with Toph and Haru. Time passed pretty quick--especially after dinner, when we started helping Sokka clean up the kitchen (yes, he cooked, again, thank the Gods).

Then Katara, deciding that she'll start torturing me again (well, I don't think she actually knew she was doing it this time) comes out with this crazy idea that in order to pass time and _enjoy _ourselves, we should start telling stories around the fire. Naturally, most of us aren't pleased, but we agree.

Okay, _they _agree--I just go along with it.

The one who went first was Aang--he told us some story about how he and this monk he knew would make cakes--and it got pretty long. So long, that some of us were already nodding off and Sokka actually started _snoring, _and Haru had to kick him awake before Aang noticed and got his feelings hurt.

Luckily, Katara stopped Aang near the middle of the story, slightly apologetic about the whole thing with a "It's been a long day--could you finish it up tomorrow night?" And Aang seemed to understand--maybe Sokka's yelp of pain had clued him in. So we went to bed--but now, I'm kind of freaking out.

If Aang went tonight, who will go tomorrow night? Or the night after next?

_I don't know any stories._

_**DL 11**_

Well, I was bored again today--until about sunset, when Katara gave me this little glare, and told me to spill it.

I really didn't know what she meant, and I thought she was talking about the chocolate again. Like, maybe, she had wanted a confession or something. But no, she told me that she wanted me to tell my story tonight, and she smiled at me with this little smug grin on her face, like she was going to enjoy watching me squirm...

Luckily, Aang reminded her he still hadn't finished _his _story, and Teo wanted to share something instead, and Katara acted like we had cancelled her favorite Festival or something.

But she agreed, and we heard the rest of Aang's story, and heard Teo's--which was pretty interesting, because he had picked out some old tale that made everyone listen intently to him. It was pretty creepy actually-- especially when near the climax of the story, Teo had whispered in this low, gruff whisper "Seven Days".

And then Haru had announced in a loud voice that he was going to bed, just as it was getting good, and nearly ran from the campfire to his room.

I'll admit it. I laughed a little. So did all the others, except for Katara, who just glared at me. Again.

I won't laugh at Haru tomorrow--I'll _try _not to laugh at him, anyways. (That story really was creepy, and I am reluctant to put out this candle. There, I admitted that also).

Oh--and I've realized that I've completely forgotten to count Katara's glares. I'll see how many times she does it tomorrow, and at the end of seven days I'll add up the score.

_**DL12**_

Katara glares: 10 today.

Although it would've been lower, if I hadn't insisted on my own scary tale.

Actually, she really had a good reason to get annoyed with me. I think I made everyone upset, except for Sokka, who just gave me this look and then said, in an extremely loud voice--

"Possession is a stupid idea. Nobody can get possessed by evil spirits."

And that seemed to break everyone out of the horrified stupor I'd put them all in, and everyone pulled a Haru on me and Sokka, which made him laugh so hard he almost cried.

"I'll tell a scary story tomorrow. This is so _funny."_

I'm half betting he'll come up with something weird instead. Scary to Sokka is what weird is to other people.

Then again, weird _is _scary. Just look at Ty Lee.

* * *

_A/N: Just so you know, the stories that Zuko and Teo were telling were the equivalent of The Exorcist and The Ring in that world. _

_Also--thank you. Everyone who reviewed, and all the ones who faved and alerted, and people who clicked on the link--thank you so much for reading this! Next chapter up in a week or so. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Title: For a Pessimist**_

_**By: Shuramai**_

_**Summary: I'm Pretty Optimistic. Zuko-centric. Why am I so bored that I'm actually taking Uncle's advice?**_

A/N: Last chapter...it's been fun, guys. Two little journal entries and the little epilogue in this last chapter...hope it amuses.8D.

* * *

_**DL 13**_

I was almost discovered today.

Okay, so I know I miss Uncle. Everyone knows I miss Uncle. But if they start noticing that I've stolen his _sandals _from the piles of old supplies and scraps that we've found scattered all over the Temple, I'm pretty sure they'll laugh at me. Or find some kind of place that takes care of insane people, and leave me there.

Either that, or they'll puncture my air balloon and ride off on Appa.

I have the sneaky suspicion that they are planning to do this, as today, I was made to cook.

Yes, cook. Me. As in, not Katara or Sokka, or Aang. Or anyone else.

And even though it is _possible _to ruin rice, I didn't think I that even _I _could ruin soup. Just how do you do _that? _

Well, maybe it was due to the fact that Momo had been jumping around the kitchen and stealing food, not to mention trying to play with every shiny thing that seemed to catch his attention.

I seriously think Momo was a magpie-parrot in a past life.

Anyways, even though I tried to defend myself and my unedible cooking, everyone still blamed me for the ruined meal.

And tonight, when we were made to tell our 'bedtime' stories, Katara volunteered to tell a story. A horror story, she had said, as everyone seemed to enjoy those.

Haru almost bolted when he heard those words.

Luckily for Katara, Toph had pulled him down, and hissed something at him along the lines of _You big sissy, _so Haru stayed.

Then Katara had this large grin on her face, and proceeded to tell about her day.

And really, that should've tipped me off that she was just trying to insult my cooking. Which she did, in great detail, and everyone laughed. Even Aang, even though he had shot me this apologetic look.

Sokka laughed so hard that he almost passed out. _Literally. _

I hate Katara.

_**DL14**_

I think I've discovered a new talent. The art of matchstick bending.

For the oddest reason, my bending has gone a bit screwy. I really hadn't been noticing it messing up; we've been busy with all these other things, and Aang has been busy working with Toph as she still believes that his Earthbending has to be (atleast) at an average level for a Earthbender.

Well, I really haven't been practing my own Firebending. I've been meditating, sure, but that was mostly to calm myself before I began to mingle with our little dysfunctional family we have here in the Western Air Temple. It's as therapeutic as writing in this journal, and I need all the therapy I can get if I have to deal with people like _Katara. _

I think that my bending has gotten weaker. It may be the altitude here that distrupts my bending, or it could be the stress of dealing with Katara. Maybe it's because I haven't done my exercises? I don't know.

I mean, when I need to use my bending, like lighting the campfires and cooking fires, it's not bad. If the world depended on matchstick bending, I'm pretty sure that we'd give my fathe--Fire Lord Ozai a run for his money.

There has to be a solution to this...

Oh. Forgot to include the Katara glares for yesterday. Eleven.

Today's number for glares: Fifteen.

Total: 36. And it's just been three days.

One of these days, her face will just...stick like that, I'm sure. Then I won't have to count how many times she glares at me, because she'll have the same expression on her face, so it'll be like...I dunno. A continuous glare.

What's sad about that is that Katara's glares are as intimidating as Momo trying to pick a fight with Appa.

It's not scary. It's _funny. _

_**Zuko's journal ends here. **_

_Epilogue_

Years after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, and the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko, this journal was found by Lord Zuko's close friend, and later Chief, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.

It must be known, that yes, Sokka did laugh when he found it.

Lord Zuko's prediction of Chief Sokka becoming a poltergeist, however, did not come to pass.

While Lord Zuko himself forgot about the journal he had written, it became a source of mild amusement to all the friends he had known during his brief stay at the Temple. While it must be known that the Queen of Omashu had made several copies and passed it around the city for the amusement of its citizens, Sokka himself returned the diary.

Zuko was thankful...until he discovered that it was passed around the kingdoms.

Fire Lady Mai, however, took it and placed it in the Fire Nation Library to be preserved. It was a wartime document, showing the history of one of the rulers of the Fire Nation. While Lord Zuko was displeased, he agreed with her decision.

For years it resided in the Library, next to Chief Sokka's own diary, which was found a few years later by his wife.


End file.
